


Этот Стайлз - такой Стайлз

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Magic, Possessive Derek, creepy Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека и так много забот. Стая Альф, например. А тут еще Стайлза замечают в тех местах, где по мнению Дерека, делать ему нечего, и с теми людьми, которым бы Дерек с удовольствием порвал глотку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот Стайлз - такой Стайлз

Айзек мялся на пороге. Он стоял, переступая с одной ноги на другую, и поглядывал на Дерека в нерешительности. Дерек отложил книгу, с которой растянулся на кровати, и жестом показал, чтобы он входил. Айзек ступал неслышно, будто крался, а потом опустился на край кровати, у скрещенных босых ног Дерека.

\- Как прошло? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Айзек тихо, зябко передергивая плечами: в комнате своего альфы он ощущал всегда неуютно, он будто боялся здесь сделать что-то не так, за что его выгонят.  Дерек знал, почему так, но от этого легче не становилось. – Я проследил за ним, как ты мне и сказал. Думаю, что там пока ничего серьезного, но близнецы явно заинтересованы. Оба.

Айзек замолчал. Дерек кивнул в знак благодарности и задумался: могло ли ему повести так, что оба близнеца-альфы заинтересовались одним человеком? Ведь пускай они - братья, волчьим натурам плевать, и если все провернуть правильно, тогда Денни можно будет сделать камнем преткновения, и таким образом натравить близнецов друг на друга.

Дерек снова посмотрел на Айзека, и тот рассматривал свои ногти. Делал он это так внимательно, что Дерека снова посетили нехорошие подозрения.

\- Хочешь сказать еще что-то? – спросил он спокойно.

Айзек пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею, насколько это может быть важным.

\- Говори.

Айзек вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

\- В клубе я видел Стайлза, - сообщил он.

Дерек не мог ничего с собой поделать – приподнял брови. Удивляться тут было нечему: неугомонный Стилински опять оказался там, где не надо. Это его талант. Но Айзек отчего-то волновался.

\- Что он там вынюхивал? Денни? Близнецов? Причину, почему ты за ними следишь? – Дерек ощущал раздражение. Он поговорит со Стайлзом на эту тему позже, хотя вряд ли будет от этого толк.

Айзек замотал головой, точно щенок какой.

\- Ничего из этого его не интересовало.

\- Вот как, - отозвался Дерек и выпрямился. Теперь он смотрел на Айзека требовательно, ожидая дальнейшего рассказа, но Айзек отчего-то не спешил, а его сердечный ритм чуть ускорился, а щеки покраснели. – В чем дело? Что он там делал?

\- Он зажимался в углу с каким-то мужиком, - выдохнул Айзек.

Дерек оказался не в силах поверить своим ушам.

\- Стайлз?

Айзек кивнул.

\- Я уверен на сто процентов. Это был он: и голос его, и запах его. Но лучше бы я не слышал тех звуков, что он издавал, - Айзек снова покраснел, и Дерек заподозрил, что тот увидел что-то совсем непотребное.

В другом случае, Дерек бы хмыкнул и посоветовал бы что-то вроде потери девственности, как лекарство от смущения, но не сейчас. Сейчас Дерек ничего не сказал, просто из его глотки вырвался рассерженный рык, а отросшие когти пропороли покрывало. Айзек вскочил и отошел подальше от взбешенного альфы. Сбежать совсем он не решился, опасаясь разозлить еще больше.

Но Дерек быстро взял себя в руки и втянул когти. Его контроль – это его гордость, он никогда не подводил. Ярость никогда не подводила, а сейчас ее в Дереке оказалось немало.

\- Хорошо, Айзек. Это все? – его голос был ниже обычного, но звучал вполне спокойно.

Айзек кивнул, и Дерек сделал жест рукой, чтобы Айзек его оставил. Его сдуло в считанные секунды, но Дерек этого и не заметил. Он усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и вперился взглядом в потолок.

Стайлз гуляет по гей-клубам и зажимается по углам с какими-то мужиками. Блядь.

***

Трудность состояла в том, что Дерек не мог оставить все это просто так. Поэтому оделся, собрался и поехал к дому Стилински. Дерек чувствовал злость. Не ту обычную, привычную, что постоянно мерцала на дне его сознания, а какую-то другую, жесткую и горячую. Именно поэтому Дерек не усидел дома, хотя должен был бы.

Дом Стайлза выглядел тихим: не слышно было шерифа, а сердце самого Стайлза билось так ровно, будто он спал. И если первое было новостью хорошей – никто не помешает, то второе разозлило еще больше – спит после бурной ночи, засранец. Для нормального ночного сна было еще рано, потому что около восьми даже малолетки и старики не ложатся, поэтому, да, это было именно это: отсыпается.  Дерек заглушил мотор Камаро и вышел, глянув наверх, понял, что окно привычно открыто, и принялся туда забираться.

Стайлз спал. В одежде и на покрывале, свернувшись в клубок и приоткрыв рот. Увидев его такого, Дерек даже замер, не в силах оторваться от открывшегося ему вида. У Стайлза дрожали ресницы, он посапывал, и его сердце билось так ровно, так спокойно, непривычно; неизменная клетчатая рубашка задралась вместе с футболкой, обнажая мягкий живот и блядскую дорожку, исчезающую в брюках. Запах он при этом источал такой, что Дереку хотелось утробно зарычать, а потом уткнуться в обнаженный живот носом и провести по нему языком. В конце концов, если каким-то мудакам в клубе можно, то почему нельзя Дереку?

Дерек приблизился, присел рядом и сразу же запустил руки под футболку. Пальцев коснулась мягкая, разомлевшая со сна кожа, такая прекрасная, что Дерек тихо застонал от удовольствия – не удержался. Но прикосновение разбудило Стайлза. Нет, он не дернулся, не начал отползать, а просто глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он сонно моргал, когда пытался понять, что происходит:

\- Дерек, ты что делаешь? – спросил он недоуменно и хрипло.

Дерек понял, что его сейчас погонят, и поспешил предпринять меры: он перевернул еще заторможенного Стайлза на спину, навалился на него так, чтобы накрыть своим телом полностью, чтобы Стайлз при всем желании не смог вырваться, и провел носом по местечку за ухом.

– С ума сошел? – снова подал голос Стайлз. Страха в нем по-прежнему было ни капли, только сильное, ничем незамутненное возмущение. Стайлз попытался подрыгаться, но Дерек прикусил кожу на шее, не сильно, но достаточно чувствительно, чтобы обозначить свои намерения, которые включали в себя более превентивные меры. Например, он мог применить к этой шее зубы. Стайлз затих, но это не означало, что смирился.

\- Я знаю, что ты делал вчера, - сообщил Дерек зловеще, и принялся вылизывать сладко пахнущую шею. Дереку всегда хотелось это сделать, но он считал, что недостоин, что Стайлз слишком мал, а оно вон как получилось. Знал бы он, что у Стайлза чешется, почесал бы сам, чтобы не бегал по сомнительным заведениям.

\- О, мой Бог, - выдохнул Стайлз, покрываясь мурашками от действий Дерека. – Теперь это такой грех? И, ради всего святого, Дерек, прекрати немедленно. Ты сейчас ведешь себя более странно, чем когда лупил меня лицом об руль. Мне не по себе. Это какая-то очередная волчья хрень? – болтал Стайлз, он не боялся ни капли, хотя его сердце билось сильно и часто.

Дерек не стал отвечать. Требования прекратить выполнять тоже не стал – Стайлз сам виноват, так что теперь пусть не жалуется. Дереку необходимо было его пометить, пометить вот сейчас, чтобы потом с чистой совестью мог порвать глотку любому, кто прикоснется. Он придирчиво обнюхивал Стайлза: его шею, сполз чуть ниже, сунулся в воротник футболки, фыркнул в ключицу. Стайлз при этом что-то бормотал, какую-то обычную свою чепуху, поэтому Дерек ее даже не слушал, она просто гудела фоном и напоминала о том, что не мешало бы поток чуши прекратить, заткнув рот чем-нибудь подходящим. Но Дерек не спешил пока, приподнялся и задрал футболку Стайлза, жадно вздохнул запах разгоряченной кожи. Стайлз взвился, попытался вырваться, но почувствовал острые когти у себя на ребрах, и покорно затих. Хорошо.

Стайлз пах только собой. Ничего постороннего. Может, немного Скотта, будто те просто были в одной комнате, шерифом и стаей. Все правильно и привычно, не подкопаешься, но Айзек был уверен, и Дерек доверял ему.

\- Хорошо вымылся после вчерашнего? – спросил Дерек, сощурив глаза.

Стайлз снова попытался его отпихнуть и снова потерпел неудачу, пропыхтев что-то раздраженно, упал на кровать и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе отвечать на это, - сказал он честно. – Боюсь, что если скажу, что принимаю душ каждое утро, что ты со мной сделаешь? Ты внезапно записался в организацию, которая призывает экономить питьевую воду?

Дерек хотел ответить что-то резкое, прорычать даже, может, сделать со Стайлзом что-нибудь такое, но его телефон завибрировал. Первым порывом было проигнорировать, но Дерек знал, что его не станут беспокоить зря, поэтому пришлось достать и посмотреть, кого там принесла нелегкая. А нелегкая принесла сообщение от Питера: «Я с Кали, и она жаждет поговорить с тобой. Поторопись».  Да, это явно не было тем случаем, на который можно не реагировать. Дерек недовольно слез со Стайлза.

\- Что-то случилось? – тут же спросил он и перевернулся на живот. Стайлз явно пытался скрыть стояк, который у него возник от близости Дерека. И это обстоятельство радовало и раздражало одновременно. Радовало, потому что Стайлз явно на него реагировал, хотя и вел себя, как болван; раздражало, потому что Дерек бы сейчас с большим удовольствием о стояке позаботился, чем перся на переговоры (или Питера спасать – тут уж как посмотреть).

\- Это не твое дело, - ответил Дерек и подошел к окну. Остановившись, он задумался ненадолго, а потом добавил: - Еще раз тебя увидят там, и ты пожалеешь. Посажу тебя на цепь, и тебя никто не спасет.

Глаза Стайлза расширились на слове «цепь» и заблестели. Его губы округлились в удивлении, но продлилось оно недолго, потому что Стайлз болтает при любых обстоятельствах, в любом состоянии. Дерек не удивится, если узнает, что он даже во сне что-то бормочет.

\- Увидят где? – и в его голосе было искреннее недоумение. Дерек не ответил, только хмыкнул и покинул спальню Стайлза через окно. Он бы мог и через дверь выйти, все равно никого дома не было, но так было быстрее.

***

Питер вместе с Кали нашелся в одном из его любимых ресторанов. Со стороны они казались парочкой на свидании, но наметанный взгляд и волчье чутье сразу вычислили, что эти двое сохраняют вооруженный нейтралитет. Питер улыбался, поедал бифштекс с кровью и запивал вином, Кали сидела напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, и водила пальцем по кромке стакана и смотрела на Питера со снисходительной улыбкой.

Кали была красивой, ухоженной до кончиков ногтей, идеальной, но чересчур уж искусственной, на вкус Дерека. Он вошел в ресторан, сообщил администратору, что присоединится к «вон той парочке у окна», и неспешно прошел к столику.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - сказала Кали, повернувшись к нему. Ее глаза насмешливо блестели. – Выглядишь возбужденным. Оторвали от интересного занятия?

Дерек проскреб стулом по полу и уселся на него, оказавшись вполоборота к Кали и почти спиной к жующему дядюшке. Одно удивляло Дерека в Питере: ему не могло испортить аппетит абсолютно ничего.

\- Не особенно. Всегда могу закончить позже, - ответил он, и услышал, как хмыкнул Питер. Уж он-то запах Стайлза распознал точно.

Подошел официант, и Дерек просто попросил воды, чтобы побыстрей от него избавиться. Ему не терпелось перейти к делу, он не Питер, который делает все раздражающе неспешно. Дерек рубил с плеча, медлить не любил.

\- Я не сомневаюсь. Знакомый запах, кстати. Он был вчера в клубе?

Питер бросил на Дерека настороженный взгляд, ведь он мог только предполагать, как может взъяриться его племянник от этой новости. Он же не знал, что эта информация уже устарела и что Дерек даже принял меры.

\- Мимо проходил, - ответил Дерек сухо. Кали оскалилась.

\- Что – не уследил? – она явно пыталась разозлить Дерека, но тот сохранял хладнокровие. Было правильным решением посетить Стайлза сегодня вечером, он сработал, как громоотвод.

\- Что ты хочешь, Кали? – спросил Дерек, проигнорировав ее выпад. Питер посмотрел на своего альфу едва ли не с восторгом – явно не ожидал подобного бесстрастия. Дерек поймал этот взгляд, когда Питер поднес к губам бокал с вином.

\- Ничего особенного, милый, - оскалилась она. И хотя зубы у нее оставались человеческими, получилось очень по-звериному. – Сегодня я пришла с миром, можешь расслабиться. И только сегодня я дам тебе и твоей стае шанс выжить. Или предпочтешь кровавую баню?

Кали явно заметила, что плечи Дерека были напряжены почти до боли. Он старался выглядеть естественно, но рядом с врагом – это сложно.

\- И что ты хочешь взамен «наших жизней»? – Дерек насмешливо вздернул брови.

Кали пожала плечами.

\- Ничего такого, что ты не в состоянии дать. Нам нужна книга. Отдашь ее, и мы уйдем. Даже не тронем никого, уйдем с миром. А ты сможешь жить счастливо со своей стаей. По-моему, неплохое предложение.

Дерек переглянулся с Питером. По его лицу понять было совершенно ничего невозможно: знает он, о чем речь, или нет. Сам Дерек понятия не имел, о какой книге она говорит.

\- Что вы хотите? Бестиарий? – спросил он. – Семейный архив Хейлов?

Кали усмехнулась.

\- Нет, милый. Ничего из этого. Питер, объясни, будь хорошим волчонком.

Питер в ответ сладко улыбнулся, не показав никакой реакции на «хорошего волчонка». Он никогда на подобные провокации не велся, потому что сам точно так же провоцировал. Может, если бы и Дерек не был натренирован на нем, то этот разговор мог закончиться большими потерями.

\- Они думают, что у нас находится редчайшая книга заклинаний для потомственных ведьм.

Дерек приподнял брови.

\- Правда? Первый раз слышу.

Он, правда, понятия не имел, о чем идет речь. Его никогда не готовили в альфы, поэтому как-то и семейными тайнами делились неохотно. Да и не интересовался он этим. Поэтому и оказалось, что во всей этой макулатуре разбирается только Питер.

\- Ну, это не мои проблемы, котятки, - сказала Кали. – Мое дело передать вам послание Дюкалеона, а вы уж несите книгу, как хотите. У вас одна неделя. Потом мы придем за ней сами.

Она поднялась и бросила салфетку, которая лежала у нее на коленях, на стол и поцокала каблучками к выходу. Дерек и Питер провожали ее взглядами. Короткая юбка, длинные ноги, высокая грудь и аура силы. Может, Эрика станет такой же через десяток лет. У нее есть все задатки.

Дерек повернулся к Питеру и посмотрел на него испытующе.

\- И у нас есть эта книга?

\- В том-то и проблема, что – нет, - ответил Питер и снова отпил вина. Скривился слегка, будто оно стало внезапно кислым и не таким вкусным, как прежде. Похоже, ему тоже не нравилось, как развивались события.

Дерек вдруг понял, что не знает, как относиться к такому повороту событий. Книга – это неплохой шанс избавиться от стаи альф быстро и без крови, но здравый смысл говорил, что книга не простая, возможно, пригодится самим. И возможно, в ней есть что-то, что позволит выгнать чужих оборотней с его территории. Но для начала ее нужно отыскать. Дерек только хотел озвучить свои соображения Питеру, как его внимание привлекло происходящее за окном, и будь Дерек проклят, если там не прохаживался Стайлз.

Первая мысль была: «Следил, засранец», но быстро выяснилось, что предположения Дерека были ошибочными. Стайлз стоял, прислонившись пятой точкой к дорогой тачке (и эта тачка была не Камаро Дерека), скрестил руки на груди и нетерпеливо притопывал ногой, будто ждал кого-то. Одет он был как-то непривычно и даже неприлично: обтягивающая белая футболка и плотно сидящие на бедрах джинсы. Причем они сидели так низко, что были видны тазовые косточки. В более блядском виде Дерек Стайлза никогда не видел, и увидеть бы рад, но только наедине, чтобы никого больше в округе не наблюдалось, кроме него. Дерек уже начал присматриваться к скатерти, пытаясь понять, хватит ли ее, чтобы закутать в нее Стайлза, когда заговорил Питер:

\- О, смотри, разве там не Стайлз?

Дерек кивнул, сжав челюсти, и поднялся. Ему нужно было подойти к Стайлзу и спросить, что он тут забыл, да еще в таком виде. И пусть только ответит не внятно! Вряд ли какой-нибудь телефон им помешает закончить начатое. Питер усмехнулся, покачал головой и махнул рукой официанту – он закончил свой ужин, теперь хотел счет.

Дерек вышел из ресторана и едва не зарычал на всю улицу, потому что Стайлза уже прижимал к блестящему боку той самой дорогой тачки какой-то лощеный субъект и при этом лапал его, где придется. А Стайлз, эта сучка, терся об него так, будто хотел, чтобы его отымели прямо посреди улицы. Дерек молча прикинул фронт работ: оторвать лапалки лощеному субъекту, а потом притащить Стайлза домой, посадить на цепь и долго и со вкусом наказывать. Членом.  Дерек хрустнул шеей зловеще и направился к этим двоим, чтобы взяться за дело. Но Стайлз каким-то образом его заметил, пискнул, как мышь, и отлепил от себя мужика. Тот что-то пробормотал, но это было неважно, потому что Стайлз со спринтерской скоростью рванул прочь.

\- Не уйдешь! – рыкнул Дерек и бросился за ним. С нахалом, который посмел трогать его Стайлза, он разберется потом, а пока инстинкты требовали нагнать Стайлза. Тот, между тем, кинулся в проулок, чтобы затеряться среди домов. Дерек усмехнулся: неужели он думал, что сможет сбежать? Он найдет его по запаху. А запах Стайлза Дерек уж различит без проблем!

Дерек бросился в проулок  тоже. Стайлз уже скрылся из виду, но это не было проблемой, потому что Дерек шел по следу. Он просочился между домами, обогнул контейнеры с мусором, забрался по пожарной лестнице, нырнул в пожарный вход и остановился. Этого не могло быть, но тут запах Стайлза оборывался. Дерек сразу заметался, пытаясь снова найти след, но тщетно. Вот еще на пожарной лестнице был его запах, а внутри здания - обрывался. Ни с чем подобным Дерек не сталкивался раньше. И это злило его едва ли не до воя.

Поошивавшись по округе еще немного, и не заметив ни того субъекта, с которым нужно было разобраться, ни следа Стайлза, Дерек отправился домой. Он мысленно обещал себе, что разберется еще со Стайлзом. Разберется жестко. Сидеть тот не сможет несколько дней.

***

Стайлза Дерек заловил перед магазином комиксов уже на следующий день. Он шел по улице, одетый в какую-то бесформенную толстовку, его руки были глубоко спрятаны в карманах джинсов, а спина сгорблена так, будто он живая иллюстрация сколиоза.  Дерек посмотрел, как Стайлз шаркает ногами по асфальту, а потом довольно оскалился: на этот раз этот засранец от него не уйдет.

Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз подойдет к магазину с комиксами и возьмется за ручку, чтобы открыть стеклянную дверь, прежде чем выскочить из своей Камаро, припаркованной неподалеку, и схватить его. Стайлз попытался заматериться, но Дерек предвидел такое развитие событий и заблаговременно заткнул рот. В итоге Стайлз что-то промычал, беспомощно проскреб пальцами по стеклу двери, пытаясь вцепиться хоть во что-то.  Его сердце билось при этой громко и гулко, а сам Стайлз пах страхом, и это нравилось Дереку – знает, что ему сейчас не поздоровится, нечего вчера убегать было.

\- Дерек, ты - придурок, - раздраженно сообщил Стайлз, когда очутился в салоне Камаро. Дерек закинул внутрь вначале Стайлза, а потом и забрался сам. Закрылся на центральный замок – для верности.

\- Я что тебе вчера сказал? – Он смотрел исподлобья, грозно, и говорил так, что его голос вибрировал от злости. Стайлз, кажется, это оценил и сглотнул. Дерек отвлекся на его кадык, шумно втянул воздух, наслаждаясь запахом Стайлза, который заполнял салон и пряно мешался с самим запахом Дерека и кожи. – А ты что сделал?

Стайлз недоуменно заморгал, а потом нахмурился, будто ему в голову пришло какое-то дикое предположение, но озвучить он его не решался, потому что предположение это было диким даже для него самого.

\-  Что я сделал? – поинтересовался он. Дерек в ответ утробно рыкнул и повернул ключ зажигания, Камаро отозвалась агрессивным воем. Стайлз молчал, словно выжидая чего-то. Какую игру он вел, Дерек понятия не имел, но она его злила до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Он рванул переключатель коробки передач и вдавил педаль газа, Камаро тут же сорвалась с места, вжав Стайлза в сиденье.

\- Куда мы едем? – спросил Стайлз пару минут спустя. За это время он осмелел настолько, чтобы отлипнуть от сиденья, и даже посмотреть на Дерека, который скрипел зубами от злости.

\- Трахаться, - отозвался тот мрачно. Получилось таким тоном, будто это последняя вещь на свете, которую желал делать Дерек, но обстоятельства все решили за него.

Стайлз удивленно округлил губы и заерзал на сиденье – вот шлюха малолетняя, так ему не терпится. А придти к нему просто он не мог? Дерек бы не отказал, сделал все качественно и со вкусом, и не пришлось бы никому ни по клубам шляться, ни с какими-то придурками посреди улицы обжиматься. Дерек бы на сто процентов его удовлетворил, он уж всяко выносливее, чем эти мужички средних лет. И тачка у него тоже есть красивая. Чего ему не хватает?

Дерек понял, что рычит, когда заметил, как Стайлз пауком отполз и вжался в пассажирскую дверь. Открыть ее у него не получилось, но за ручку он все же подергал, мало ли – распахнется.

\- Чувак, ты ведешь себя стремно? Ты не заболел, случаем? – спросил Стайлз. Голос у него слегка подрагивал. – Вчера в спальню ко мне ввалился и к кровати прижимал, а сегодня сообщаешь, что мы с тобой едем… У тебя точно не какой-нибудь волчий грипп?

\- Нет.

Стайлз глубокомысленно кивнул, нервно барабаня пальцами по острой коленке. Дерек старался на это не смотреть: ни на вышеозначенную коленку, ни на руки, ногти на которых были сгрызены почти под ноль. И уж точно в этом ничего сексуального не было, да только Дерека заводило в Стайлзе все. И раздражало одновременно.

\- Ладно, большой и здоровый волк, а с кем мы трахаться будем? -  выпалил Стайлз на одном дыхании, делая вид, что тема разговора его совершенно не заботит. Пытался храбриться, но Дерек чувствовал сладкий запах страха, которым потянуло по салону. Было еще кое-что, Дерек бы сказал, что это _предвкушение._

И это, блять, было последней каплей.

\- Друг с другом, - ответил Дерек и заглушил мотор. Он посчитал, то отъехал достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь нежелательному.

Стайлз нервно облизнул губы.

\- Здесь?

\- Ты же хотел в машине, - Дерек посмотрел на него тяжело, похотливо. На мгновение его взгляд остановился на бьющейся жилке на его шее, пульс у Стайлза просто бесновался, щеки горели, а дышал он так, будто пробежал стометровку.

\- Когда? - Стайлз недоуменно захлопал глазами.

\- Вчера, Стилински. По-моему, ты не возражал, когда тебя прижимали. – Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и навис над ним. Тот так вжался в сиденье, будто пытался взломать законы физики и просочиться сквозь него.

\- Правда? – пискнул тот. На его лице отразилось такое искреннее удивление, что Дерек даже почти поверил. Хорошо лгать научился, молодец. – А тебе не приходило в голову, что я просто не мог пошевелиться?

Дерек вспомнил, как он льнул к тому мужику, и снова едва не потерял контроль. Решив, что так до греха не далеко, он просто схватил Стайлза за воротник и потащил на себя. Стайлз, видно, смирился со своей судьбой, поэтому даже не дернулся (просто некуда было из запертой машины), когда его заволокли на чужие колени.

\- И сейчас не можешь пошевелиться? - улыбнулся Дерек своей соблазнительной улыбкой. Стайлз в ответ хмыкнул и даже попытался закатить глаза, а Дерек одной рукой надавил на колючий затылок, а другой – на рычаг, откидывая сиденье. После этих манипуляций Стайлз оказался распластанным по Дереку, немного растерянным и взволнованным, но уже не испуганным.

\- Могу.

Стайлз начал его целовать первым. Покрывать поцелуями: шею, линию скул, щеки. Тыкался, куда придется, как слепой котенок. Делал все неловко, даже невинно, совершенно без тех блядских ужимок, на которые Дерек насмотрелся сполна вчера у ресторана. При воспоминании об этом в груди снова зародился рык, завибрировал, просясь наружу. Дерек сжал бока Стайлза так сильно, что тот пискнул и тут же отчаянно впился в его рот. Губы были у него горячие и странно сухие, их носы сталкивались, будто Стайлз целоваться не умел толком. Да и то, чем они занимались, было сложно назвать поцелуем: что-то беспорядочное и спешное, будто Стайлз хотел урвать от этого поцелуя побольше, а в итоге ничего не получал. Но как это заводило. Стайлз ерзал на его коленях, а Дерек опустил руки на его задницу, подхватил под ягодицы, сжал с довольным рыком. Наконец-то, Стайлз был в его руках. Это был момент триумфа Дерека.

А Стайлз тоже времени зря не терял: он уже забрался под футболку и водил прохладными ладонями по груди Дерека. Тоже хаотично, как-то отчаянно царапал короткими ногтями и дышал тяжело. Сердце его билось так, будто хотело вырваться из груди. Дерек не просто слышал его, ощущал, как оно мечется.

\- Блять, Дерек, я очень надеюсь, что ты был серьезен. И ты трахнешь меня. Прямо здесь и сейчас, блять, - зачастил Стайлз, захлебываясь воздухом и словами.

Дерек в ответ довольно оскалился. Крепче сжал его ягодицы, отчего Стайлз прогнулся на нем, разорвав поцелуй. Он откинул голову назад, оголяя длинную, покрытую родинками шею, и Дерек впился в нее, больно, почти как вампир. И внутри него расцветал пьяный триумф – он помечал сейчас Стайлза, и пусть кто-то сунется, пусть хоть кто-то дотронется, головы тому не сносить.

\- У тебя стоит, чувак, - Стайлз довольно улыбался, будто сделал самое великое открытие своей жизни, когда наткнулся на стояк Дерека, беспорядочно шаря неуклюжими руками по его телу. Дерек приподнялся, прихватил зубами его за нижнюю губу,  вбирая эту улыбку в себя. И Стайлз охнул, послушно приоткрыл рот, будто этого и ждал. Дерек едва от этого не поплыл, как новообращенный в свое первое полнолуние, руки едва не обзавелись когтями, а рот – клыками, но Дерек опомнился, тряхнул головой и принялся освобождать Стайлза от одежды. И он даже ее не рвал, хотя ну очень хотелось, потому что так быстрее. Стайлз не противился своему оголению, даже помогал. И когда они, кое-как извернулись, чтобы снять штаны, он зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. И сделал он это не потому, что ему было больно, а потому что Дерек мазнул рукой по его члену, когда сдирал с него штаны.

Вскоре Стайлз оказался неловко лежащим поперек сидений с вздернутой к верху задницей. От одного только ее вида Дерек терял связь с реальностью, потому что она была бледной и тоже в родинках, а Стайлз, который постанывал, прижавшись болезненно налитым членом к сиденью, выглядел просто потрясно. Еще лучше, чем представлялось. Дерек не удержался и шлепнул по смачной ягодице, от чего Стайлз вскрикнул и прогнулся в спине, сводя лопатки, а место шлепка расцвело красным. Не давая опомниться, Дерек скользнул пальцами между ягодиц и погладил сжатую и сухую дырку.

\- Блять, да… - вырвалось из Стайзла.

Он зашевелился и попытался развести ноги шире, но пространство не позволяло. Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Знал бы, что ты этого хочешь, давно бы уже сделал. И тебе бы не пришлось подставляться никому.

Стайлз в ответ что-то полузадушено промычал и проскулил что-то похожее на «пожалуйста». Дерек сунул ему в рот пальцы, и Стайлз, послушный мальчик, принялся их посасывать. Он проводил по ним языком, скользил губами, пытаясь трахнуть кожаное сиденье. Но Дерек быстро это прекратил: отнял пальцы и сунул сразу два в сжатую дырку. Стайлз в очередной раз захлебнулся стоном и попытался то ли отползти, то ли насадиться сильнее. Пальцы входили туго, не то чтобы Стайлз был совсем не растянутым, но он явно был растянут только под два пальца, а не под член.

\- Стайлз? – тупо спросил Дерек, который не знал, радоваться ему, что задница Стайлза еще никому не досталась или, наоборот, пугаться.

\- Что?.. – проскулил тот и затих, будто ожидая наказания. – Ну да… я делаю это иногда, мне, знаешь, нравится играться с собственной задницей, и…

Он не договорил, потому что Дерек вздернул его, заставляя повернуться к нему лицом, и впился в губы жадным поцелуем. От этих акробатических приемов пальцы из Стайлза не выскользнули, а наоборот, проникли глубже, и Стайлз удовлетворенно замычал, принимаясь насаживаться на них с удовольствием. Его член при этом так тек смазкой, что пачкал Дереку живот.

\- Я трахну тебя сейчас, - пообещал Дерек, оторвавшись от растерзанного и покрасневшего рта Стайлза. И этот рот улыбался так, что и его захотелось отыметь тоже. Стайлза хотелось всего, полностью, много, в разных позах, на разных поверхностях. И чтобы никто, кроме Дерека, до него не дотрагивался. Только он.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты говоришь серьезно, а то я сейчас умру. Ты знаешь, от перевозбуждения можно … - Дерек не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как заткнуть ему рот рукой, а потом попытался добавить третий палец. С размерами члена Дерека, Стайлзу явно будет мало растяжки только двумя пальцами.

Было так умопомрачительно туго, что Дерек едва не кончил в штаны, как чертов подросток. Но обошлось, потом что Стайлз затих и задышал тяжело. Смазки было преступно мало, но Дерек ощущал какое-то мрачное удовлетворение от этого. Он принялся двигаться внутри, и Стайлз молчал. Не стонал, не пыхтел, не скулил, был так тих, что крышу сносило, только дышал тяжело, и его сердцебиение гулко отдавалось в ушах Дерека при каждом ударе.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Дерек, освобождая рот Стайлза от своей руки. Он никогда не видел его такого, и если бы собственные яйца не звенели от напряжения, он бы, может, даже полюбовался.

\- Нет… - выдохнул тот. – Кончить хочу, подыхаю.

Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Расстегни мне ширинку, Стайлз.

Тот быстро закивал и полез расстегивать. Руки у него тряслись, пальцы не слушались, а Дерек еще специально дразнил его: двигался внутри, надавливал на простату, отчего Стайлз кусал губы и только отчаяннее рвал язычок собачки. Наконец, он справился и вытащил наружу член Дерека, ноющий и тоже истекающий смазкой. Дерек едва не зашипел, когда ладошка Стайлза коснулась его, он чертыхнулся, вытащил пальцы и оттолкнул от своего члена Стайлза. Так и кончить можно, не напрягаясь даже.

Стайлз заскулил, когда почувствовал себя пустым, но Дерек не обратил на это внимания. Он пару раз сплюнул на ладонь и провел ею по члену, равномерно размазывая выступившую смазку и слюну.

\- Давай, - сказал он, указывая на свой член. – Давай, Стайлз, садись на него.

\- Хорошо, - Стайлз просто подался вперед и, когда почувствовал, что в его дырку упирается головка, принялся медленно опускаться. Дерек ощутил, что у него краснеют глаза и лезут клыки, ему хотелось подбросить бедра вперед и войти до конца, но он не хотел лишать себя зрелища дрожащего на нем Стайлза, который прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, насаживаясь на его член. Он хотел чувствовать каждый миллиметр того, как его член проникает в тугое и горячее нутро, слушать, как оглушающе стучит его сердце, гоняя по жилам адреналин, и как стонет Стайлз.

\- Блять, - снова выругался он. – Блять-блять-блять и еще много раз блять…

Чтобы отвлечься, Дерек скользнул рукой по скуле, а потом большим пальцем обвел губы. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека пьяными от желания глазами, совершенно изумительными, открыл рот и поймал губами кончик пальца. Тут-то самоконтроль Дерека и дал трещину: он подбросил бедра вперед и вошел полностью.

\- Ох… - только вырвалось из груди Стайлза, грудное, хриплое, и Дерек двинулся назад, потом снова вперед и снова. А Стайлз моментально ослаб, уронил голову на плечо Дереку и шумно дышал ему в шею, а Дерек схватил его за ягодицу, смял ее и продолжил вбиваться в дрожащее и тугое тело. Он чуть сменил позицию, подтянув Стайлза на себя и заставив шире развезти ноги, и теперь был точно уверен, что его член доставал до простаты. И когда это случилось в первый раз, Стайлз закричал, дернулся, что пришлось его удерживать. Дерек продолжал двигаться, резко и сильно, как ему и хотелось. А Стайлз вскоре начал подмахивать, шептать какую-то чепуху, а еще он начал цепляться за все, что придется, и даже кусался.

\- Я… не… могу… - выдохнул он, и это даже на слова было не похоже. Дерек чувствовал, что сам уже на грани, потому что такой Стайлз – это слишком. Он и представить не мог, что он будет вести себя так, когда его трахают, что будет настолько отзывчивым, девственным и абсолютно бесстыдным и ненасытным. Дерек ускорил темп, Стайлз принялся подмахивать, и закричал, выгибаясь, трясясь, как осиновый лист на ветру, сжимаясь вокруг Дерека и выплескиваясь на него спермой. Это оказалось для самого Дерека слишком, и он сам двинулся еще пару раз, а потом кончил сам так сильно, что едва не увидел звезды через непрозрачную крышу автомобиля.

\- Черт, - выдохнул он чуть позже, когда мир более ли менее встал на место. Такого траха Дерек не ожидал.

 Стайлз распластался на нем, обессиленный и пустой. Дерек провел рукой по его голой спине и ощутил, что она влажная от пота. Член по-прежнему оставался внутри, но Дерек не спешил его вытаскивать.  Хотелось полежать вот так, во внезапной тишине и внезапном спокойствии. Затихший Стайлз оказался таким уютным, что Дерек и не знал теперь, как отпустить его от себя вообще. Хотелось провести так остаток жизни.

Дерек выдохнул и уткнулся носом куда-то за ухо Стайлзу, совсем расслабляясь. Но в таком состоянии он провел недолго, потому что раздался очередной телефонный звонок. Стайлз заворчал и заерзал, ведь трубка завибрировала прямо под ним, в кармане так и не снятых с Дерека штанов.

 Играла мелодия Питера. И Дерек рад бы проигнорировать, но любимый дядя никогда не звонил просто так. Скорее всего, что-то случилось.

\- Что? – рявкнул в трубку Дерек так недовольно, что даже Стайлз на нем подпрыгнул. Он зашевелился и попытался сползти, но Дерек придавил его рукой, не готовый его отпустить.

\- Дерек, я еще ничего не сказал, а ты уже рычишь. Что будет, когда ты узнаешь причину моего звонка, мне и представить страшно, - отозвался Питер.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Он затих, аж дыхание затаил, явно пытается разговор подслушать, засранец. От этой мысли Дерек усмехнулся уголком рта.

\- Ближе к делу, я занят.

\- Тогда бросай свои дела и дуй суда, иначе твоего ненаглядного Стайлза сейчас трахнут. Какой-то папик утащил его в номер и, судя по звукам, им недолго осталось, - сказал Питер так спокойно, будто говорил о погоде.

Дерек моргнул и посмотрел на Стайлза, который лежал на нем.

\- Погоди, ты уверен?

Питер обиженно фыркнул.

\- Уверен ли я? Да что я его запах не помню?

\- Понятно, - мрачно отозвался Дерек. Питер уж точно не ошибется, но и своему чутью Дерек доверял. А его чутье говорило, что он только что трахнул Стайлза, а не подделку. – Питер, бери за шкирку твоего Стайлза и тащи к развалинам нашего дома.

\- Моего? – рассмеялся Питер как-то нервно. – Нет, он…

\- Да, твоего, - перебил его Дерек. – А я приведу своего. И посмотрим, какой из них настоящий.

Дерек снова ощущал, как в нем разрастается ярость, которая схлынула с оргазмом. Если его пытаются одурачить, если этот Стайлз – не настоящий, если это происки стаи альф, если… Дерек не стал думать еще и об этом.

Стайлз пошевелился и слез с Дерека. Он поморщился, когда перелезал на сиденье, потому что подобный секс мало какому человеку мог пройти без последствий. Но Стайлз не жаловался, и даже отобрал у Дерека салфетки, когда тот принялся вытираться.

\- Знаешь, я тоже не в восторге оттого, что кто-то пользуется моей тушкой и добрым именем, - сказал он, натягивая штаны. – Это поэтому ты таким взвинченным был и херню нес постоянно? Ты видел какого-то придурка, который жутко на меня похож, и думал, что это я?

Дерек не знал, что ему думать. Раньше все было просто: найти Стайлза, удовлетворить его, найти книгу, отправить вместе с ней стаю альф восвояси, - но вдруг все стало так сложно и непонятно.  Поэтому на вопрос Стайлза он прорычал:

\- Заткнись.

\- Ну, конечно, - закатил глаза Стайлз. Он явно не ожидал ничего другого.

***

Развалины дома Хейлов давно надо было снести, но это сложно объяснить – они были дороги сердцу. Дерек не считал себя сентиментальным аж ни разу, но на это рука не поднималась. Тем более это место было достаточно отдаленным, чтобы здесь проводить тренировки или решать какие-нибудь важные вопросы.

Сегодня на повестке дня стояли Стайлзы. Вернее, один из них не стоял, а вполне послушно шел перед Дереком и даже не пытался никуда сбежать, когда как другой, приведенный Питером, явно таким спокойствием не обладал. Он все порывался куда-нибудь улизнуть, и Питер откровенно с ним забавлялся: ослаблял хватку, что создавалась иллюзия шанса на побег, и когда горемыка им пытался воспользоваться, коварный Питер ловил его чуть ли не в самый последний момент. Но, завидев Дерека с его Стайлзом, старший Хейл посильнее прихватил своего Стайлза, чтобы не дергался. А тот, наоборот, забился, как в припадке.

\- Надо же, вас, правда, двое, - хмыкнул Питер, оглядев Стайлза Дерека. – И кто настоящий?

\- Я! – сказали Стайлзы одновременно, и Дерек поджал губы. Похоже, это будет не так просто. Потому что другой Стайлз тоже пах Стайлзом, и еще неизвестно, кто настоящий. Тот, который был Дерека, сейчас был слишком спокойным, что нехарактерно, а тот, другой, хоть и пытался сбежать, но делал он это именно так, как делал бы настоящий Стайлз. Он двигался так же, и смотрел так же, и дышал так же.

\- Ну, конечно, - Дереков Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. Приблизившись, он с любопытством осмотрел другого Стайлза с ног до головы. – А я ничего так выгляжу, да? Никогда бы не подумал. Я зря комплексовал насчет своей внешности.

Другой Стайлз не менее нагло посмотрел на своего двойника.

\- Ты, может, и сейчас комплексуешь, раз превратился в меня, - ответил он, и Дерек нахмурился. Потому что тон, которым он все сказал, был ему знаком.

\- Кто еще в кого превратился, - парировал другой. – О’кей, хочешь, я быстро выведу тебя на чистую воду? Как называется пятая серия седьмого сезона «Сверхъестественного»?

\- «Заткнитесь, доктор Фил». А как насчет четрынадцатой серии пятого сезона? – выстрелил ответным вопросом Стайлз Питера.

\- «Мой кровавый Валентин», - не задумываясь, ответил другой Стайлз и скрестил руки на груди. – Хорошо, названия серий «Сверхъестественного» ты знаешь. Попробуем зайти с другой стороны. Кто такой Мигель?

Дерек с одобрением посмотрел на своего Стайлза. Он задал хороший вопрос: ответ на него знали не так много людей.

\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной! – воскликнул Стайлз Питера.

\- Отвечай! – рыкнул Дерек.

\- Ты! – ответил тот спешно. – Ты - мой кузен! Тебя зовут Мигель! Ну и родственники мне достались, сам удивляюсь.

Стайлз Дерека расцвел в широкой победной улыбке. «А вот мы и не родственники. Спалился», - говорила она. И другой Стайлз сразу побледнел, и от него потянуло страхом.

\- Кто ты? – требовательно спросил Дерек. Еще немного, и зарычит. Выглядело впечатляюще, только его Стайлз закатил глаза. И Дереку вдруг подумалось, как он мог еще сомневаться в его подлинности? Этот Стайлз – такой Стайлз.

Его двойник же не ответил, только испуганно засопел. Дерек кивнул Питеру, и дядя с удовольствием выпустил когти. Глаза пацаненка расширились от страха, но вместо удовлетворения захотелось отвернуться – было страшно видеть, как на лице Стайлза (хоть и не его) проступает такой всепоглощающий ужас.

\- Тебя послала стая альф? -  пересилил себя Дерек.

\- Что? Вы имеете в виду банду байкеров из соседнего штата? – спросил фальшивый Стайлз. В его голосе звучало неподдельное удивление. Похоже, с альфами он никак не связан, или просто не подозревает об этом. Дерек намеревался выяснить.

\- Кто ты? – повторил свой вопрос он, а Питер для пущей убедительности пощекотал его шею когтями. В психологических играх он знал толк, и всегда знал, когда следует надавить посильнее, чтобы сломить.

\- Гринберг! Мое имя Гринберг! – сдался пацан, и довольный такой разговорчивостью Питер маньячно улыбнулся.

\- Не может быть! – настоящий Стайлз тыкнул в него пальцем. – Ты шутишь! А про Мигеля откуда знаешь?

\- Мне Денни рассказал. Говорил, что у Стайлза очень горячий кузен…

\- Он не врет, - заключил Дерек, послушав его сердцебиение. Оно, конечно, частило из-за стресса, но чутье Дерека говорило, что Гринберг не лгал.

Стайлз тут же подскочил к своей копии и принялся ее рассматривать с жадностью. Делал он это так пристально, что бедный Гринберг решил, что дядя Питер всяко безопаснее и даже притиснулся к нему плотнее.

\- Ты шейпшифтер! Ты можешь превращаться в меня! – восторженно воскликнул Стайлз, и Дерек поморщился. Стайлз всегда был слишком громким, наверное, потому его и трахать хотелось: во время секса он перестает нести свою обычную чушь, а становится хорошим и послушным. Как нравилось Дереку.

\- Я не… - возразил Гринберг. – Все совсем не так!

\- А как? – тут же медово вопросил Питер. Надо признать, что из них со Стайлзом получилась неплохая команда. Главное, чтобы они не спелись, иначе Дереку покоя не видать.

Гринберг молчал, явно колеблясь, говорить или нет, но Стайлз со своими пытливыми взглядами и Питер со своими когтями таки доломали его. Хотя, они могли доломать даже Господа Бога.

\- Это все зелье. Я сварил зелье, понятно? Недавно на чердаке нашел бабушкину книгу и решил попробовать. Оно сработало. Стайлз – популярный, вот я и подумал, что если стану им, то мне будет легче лишиться девственности.

Гринберг трясся, глотал слова и пучил стайлзовы глаза. Но отвечал, чувствуя, что от этого зависит его жизнь.

\- Чувак, - сочувственно произнес Стайлз. – У тебя очень причудливая логика. Я не такой уж и популярный.

Питер в ответ хмыкнул и насмешливо посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек решил это никак не комментировать, только недовольно нахмурил брови.

\- Это ты так думаешь. Посмотри, сколько поклонников было у Гринберга, - сказал Питер, улыбаясь.

Дерек не вытерпел; все-таки недовольно рыкнул и сверкнул глазами, безмолвно обещая деде пару профилактических переломов. Которые, конечно, совсем не помогут.

\- Да ладно, они все не в моем вкусе, - заявил Стайлз и приблизился к Дереку. Дерек машинально обнял его, будто уже делал это сотню раз. Он уткнулся Стайлзу в шею, на ней все еще оставался его запах. Это было самое прекрасное, что когда-либо ощущал Дерек. Будто, Стайлз был полностью его.

Питер тоже сделал вид, словно видел, как Дерек и Стайлз обнимаются много раз.

\- Похоже, нас тут нужная книжка наклевывается, – сказал он, довольно скалясь.

Стайлз теснее прижался к Дереку спиной и любопытно вытянул шею.

\- А что за книжка? А что там еще интересного есть? А оно тоже работает? – тут же завалил вопросами он Гринберга.

Дерек и Питер переглянулись. И не нужно было обладать даром телепатии, чтобы понять: думали они об одном и том же.

_Стайлз и книга заклинаний, как обезьяна с гранатой. Безопаснее отдать ее стае альф, чтобы в той книге ни было._

**_Вместо эпилога_ **

Гринберг отыскал книгу на чердаке, когда мама отправила его туда прибраться. Отправила его, конечно, в качестве наказания, потому что на чердаке хранился хлам десятилетиями, и лежал бы дальше, но маме нужно было придумать подходящее наказание. Кто знает, что заставило Гринберга заглянуть в большой сундук, где хранились вещи почившей бабки. В его семье редко упоминали ее, потому что считали ведьмой. Как будто колдовство существовало!

В сундуке оказалась массивная книга в кожаном переплете. Гринберг не любил книги, но эта отчего-то влекла его к себе. Было в ней что-то, что заставило притащить ее в свою комнату, а потом полночи изучать. Гринберг по-прежнему считал, что колдовства не бывает, но написано было так увлекательно, так красочно, так многообещающе, что Гринберг решил попробовать. После тщательного штудирования всей книги, он остановился на оборотном зелье («Как в «Гарри Поттере» прям, - подумал он тогда) и начал собирать ингредиенты.  Одни было не так сложно достать, другие пришлось разыскивать довольно долго, но он все же сделал это. И осталось последнее – выбрать, в кого ты хочешь превратиться.

Гринберг присматривался к людям, размышлял о том, кем превратиться будет лучше. Во-первых, пол менять он не хотел, хотя попробовать трахнуться, когда ты девчонка – это заманчиво, но не для первого раза. Во-вторых, это должен быть кто-то достаточно привлекательный. Джексон был хорош, но слишком известен, поэтому Гринберг отмел его кандидатуру. Скотт тоже неплох, но что-то в этом парне Гринберга напрягало, и он предпочел не связываться с ним. А вот Стайлз выходил идеальной кандидатурой: достаточно привлекательный, достаточно худой и гибкий, достаточно большеротый. Гринберг знал, что геям такие парни нравятся. Да и задница у него была красивая. Так что он выбрал Стайлза. Оставалось решить только последнюю задачу: где достать его волос, если они у него такие короткие. Но находчивый Гринберг и тут не растерялся. Он прокрался в общую душевую, и пока Стайлз мылся, поменял мочалки. Ну и что, что на мочалке осталось несколько жестких паховых волос. В книге ведь не сказано, что они обязательно должны быть с головы.

Тем же вечером Гринберг изготовил зелье и попробовал его. Все его тело внезапно как-то зачесалось, задрожало, на мгновение в глазах потемнело, но скоро все пришло в норму. Гринберг подошел к зеркалу, и из него на него помотрел настоящий Стайлз Стилински. Все-таки колдовство существовало.

Стайлз из зеркала улыбнулся Гринбергу, обещая много-много безнаказанного веселья и отвязного секса…

****

**_Ну и что бы все уверились в окончательном и безоговорочном хэппи энде:_ **

Дерек и Стайлз жили долго и счастливо. Стая альф ушла из Бикон Хиллз. Гринберг нашел себе бойфренда из параллельного класса, и этот бойфренд очень любил его, каким есть, а не Стайлзом. Судьба книги – неизвестна. Но если спросить о ней у Стайлза, он загадочно улыбнется и скажет: «Ксерокс. Слышали о таком изобретении человечества?»  


End file.
